Home
by StarkidLuna
Summary: A Student at William McKinley High School just lost everything due to a fire. She has no where to go. Will the new directions help her? Or will she be alone. Song Fic Using Home by Phillip Phillips.


btw I don't own the song or the glee characters. I _do own the plot._

A Student at William McKinley High School just lost everything due to a fire. She has no where to go. Will the new directions help her? Or will she be alone?

**Hold on, to me as we go** **As we roll down this unfamiliar road**

Max Griffin woke up in the early to a smell of smoke. She sat up coughing as the smoke entered her room. She had no time. She grabbed her purse..which had money and ipod. She got the window open and looked back the fire was right outside her door. She heard to hurry and fast. She grabbed the ladder in case of fires and through it outside. She made sure she had her cellphone.

Once she climbed down the ladder she called 911 as she watched her home burn. She couldn't see her mom or dad, even her brother.

Pov. Max

"911 how can I help you" said the Lady.

"I'm Max Griffin I live on Avon rd lot 46, my home is on fire and I can't find my parents" I cried into the phone.

"The firefighters are on their weight please hold on dear" said the lady but I couldn't anymore. I guess it was because I was tried or shock. The last thing I remember was clinching my bag for dear life.

I woke up in the hospital. Everything was little fuzzy right now. A Nurse came in said she would be right back. Two Police officers entered my room with very sad looks on their faces.

**And although this wave is stringing us along**

I went back to school I was 18 years old so no foster home. I refuse, I had school to finished. Lucky my parents did have some life insurance but I lost everything. I had to buy new clothes, basically new everything. I stayed at hotel, but I knew I couldn't stay their for long.

Everywhere I went, their was pity glances, and it annoying. I had no friends here, and I barley talked to anyone. To Tell the truth I don't think anyone knows I exist till now.

I didn't have a Home, no family to go to. I didn't get to say I love you to them. It hurt a lot, most of the classes I did pay attention but the whispers were annoying.

I wasn't getting bullied or have a slushie in my face for the first time. I guess sense my family just died they would leave me along.

**Just know you're not alone**

I sat a table for lunch and poked at my food. I could feel people stares it was rather annoying to tell you the truth. Sure people said hey I'm sorry about your lost but they didn't really care. I just wanted to feel like I wasn't alone.

"Hey you okay" asked a voice. I looked up to Sam Evans. I let him take a sit by me. I never talked to him but I knew he was a good singer and a really nice guy.

"You know, out of all the people who talked to me, you are the first person to ask me that" I said stabbing my food with a fork.

Sams gave me a sad look. "You know, I know this town doesn't feel much of a home, but I want to you to know you're not alone' he said softly Again nobody has ever told me that. In fact nobody has talk to me so if I was going to burst out crying or feel like it, I was going to now.

"Do you want to talk about" he asked. I nodded a followed him to the stage. The best place to him to talk about things or get this out if you felt like you needed too.

We both sat on the floor on the stage facing each other. I took a breathe and just talked to him.

**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

I told him that my brother Jason was only 6 years old. That the fire started down stairs and my parents didn't get a chance to get out. My brother was not feeling good so he was with my parents. They never had the chance to get out.

I felt so lost, confuse and alone. It was great just to have someone to talk too really. The Bell rang and we had to get to class I thanked Sam then headed to my next class. I had Study hall with Blaine. I sat next to him, again we never talked or even saw each other really.

"You okay" I asked him. The teacher let us do whatever not really caring. Blaine looked down, like a sad puppy. I wish I could cheer him up.

"I just miss Kurt, sorry about you're parents" he said. Again, those words sometime the person doesn't care about it but Blaine and Sam did. It was really weird having someone care about me.

**Settle down, it'll all be clear**

"Sorry about Kurt , if you need a talk I'm a very good listener" I said giving small smile. I guess talking to someone, well Sam made me just feel better in a way.

"Thanks, if you can't get the words out music always helps" I said with grin. I was going through my IPod to the most played song on it.

"Home by Phillip Phillips" said Blaine seeing it on my IPod.

"Me and my family didn't like same music sometimes but this is our families favorite song, I kind of been listening to it known stop. It makes me feel closer to them I guess, in way" I said thinking about it.

"When in the funeral" he asked quietly.

"Next Saturday, at least that's what I plan" I hated that I had to do this. It was hard but It had to be done.

"Do you want any help" asked Blaine.

"I don't know yet, I'm still trying to figure things up" I said with yawn and he nodded.

_**Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear**_

It was during Lunch, not really eating but looking at papers. I could of taken a day off but with everything going on. I kind of needed school, to remind me I was still Senior in highschool. I just need to juggle things or something. But to tell the truth it was depressing. I met with a funeral director and went over the plans. As what it will say on the graves stones to what color flowers.

It was freaking me out. I was on my own, I never been on my own before. Is this what baby birds think when their mother pushes the baby birds off the nest? Or is it something they are born with. I didn't choose to fly solo but I could get through this. Sams words echo in my mind.

**The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found**

I shut the door of my locker with a sigh in front of me was Artie who scared me.

"Hey Max, I wanted to say sorry about your family" he said giving me a small smile to make me fell better.

"Thanks Artie" I said.

"So how are things" asked Artie.

"Stress full I didn't know their was so many flowers you can have a funeral. I never heard of Chrysanthemums before" I said thinking about the talk I had with the funeral Director. We already had the clothes they would be bury in. They didn't die of burns really it was the smoke. I was lucky to have some of their clothes and my brother favorite toy.

"I never heard about them either, I think you need a break" he said seeing me yawn again.

"A Break Artie I never heard of that word before" I said joking. He smiled at that. I can still joke just barley really.

"Well if you need any help you know where to find me" said Artie.

**Just know you're not alone** **Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

I sat in the Lunch room, and it was Monday and the Funeral was Saturday. I had no idea what else to do, till I remember the New Directions.

Sam and Blaine took set next to me. The other glee clubers were still getting lunch.

"So you guys think you can sing at the funeral, I can pay you or something" I said hoping they could.

"We can talk to Finn and the other members tonight we have meeting" said Blaine. I nodded and continued eating. They actually sat next to me, they didn't have to but they did. Blaine and Sam soon were my best friends. Artie was too, he gave me movies so I can take break and laugh. The Glee Club was nothing but nice too me.

Saturday.

I dressed in my black dress and black flats. I didn't put any makeup or anything. I got to the funeral home ealier. Soon everyone arrived, and even some from my school. The New Directions sang my family's favorite song.

**Settle down, it'll all be clear**  
**Don't pay no mind to the demons**  
**They fill you with fear**  
**The trouble it might drag you down**  
**If you get lost, you can always be found**

The Glee Club sang beautiful and I couldn't stop crying. Then their was the burial. The cemetery in Lima, Ohio was I guess average size not to big or to little.

The Coffins were almost lowered to the ground. Everyone left flowers on the grave. I was the last one too speak.

"I'm going to miss you three so much, I love you" I sobbed into my hands as the graves were lowered to the ground. Blaine and Sam, took me away from that area. For the first time in Lima Ohio I felt like I was at home, that people cared. Most importantly I felt that I wasn't alone anymore.

**Just know you're not alone**  
**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**


End file.
